Con todo el silencio del planeta
by zehn
Summary: Una exploración de tres personas en cinco sentidos.


_i.  
vista_

Le dicen que tiene visión de túnel. No sabe a lo que se refieren, en un principio. Luego, entiende que se refieren a la forma en que se fija en una sola cosa con fuerza y no la deja ir por nada del mundo. Con su llegada a Karasuno, fija su mirada en Hinata, en la intensidad que brotaba por sus poros, en la forma en que brillaba cada vez que sus pies tocaban la cancha.

Es cálido, brillante e intenso cada vez que salta. Kageyama con nitidez como los músculos de sus piernas se tensan antes del salto, la rápida mirada que le lanza, la sonrisa cuando ve el balón y su palma abierta golpeándolo.

Cuando vuelve al suelo, le da un golpe en la espalda y él trata de responder, pero se encuentra con que las palabras han desaparecido, está encandilado.

Luego, mira a un lado de la cancha, a Yachi. Ella, que se emociona con tanta facilidad y que no se molesta en ocultarlo. Ella, que tiene una paciencia infinita con él y con Hinata. Ella, está saltando de alegría y cuando nota su mirada, sonríe.

Por segunda vez, está encandilado.

* * *

 _ii._

 _gusto_

Están a unos días de su graduación. Tres días, exactamente.

Todo lo relacionado con el club de voleibol ha quedado atrás, se han despedido entre lágrimas y abrazos de parte de sus compañeros menores. La nueva manager es una chica de primer año, cuya presencia es profundamente agradecida por el capitán, que no demora en hacerla sentir cómoda en el equipo.

No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Kageyama no lo está. Su calma sorprende a todo el mundo y Hinata se pregunta en voz alta si tiene un corazón de hielo. Kageyama se concentra en intentar arrancar el largo mechón que sobresale en su coronilla, mientras Yachi ríe.

Y lo que pasa después, es tan sorprendente como rápido. Hinata se deshace de sus manos y la besa. Cuando se separan unos milímetros, alcanza a ver cómo susurra algo y el enrojecido rostro de Yachi tratando de encontrar las palabras para responder.

Kageyama empieza a balbucear algo, cuando siente los labios de Yachi contra los suyos. No la rechaza, más bien, acomoda su cuerpo de manera que ella no tenga que estirarse demasiado para alcanzarlo y siente sus manos en sus hombros.

El muchacho no es un experto en besos, lo suyo es el voleibol. Pero con todo y su inexperiencia, logras disfrutar la sensación e incluso trata de acercar su cuerpo al de ella, cerrar aún más la distancia. Yachi, sin embargo, piensa otra cosa y unos segundos después, se aparta. Se siente mareado, intranquilo y algo en él quiere pedirle que lo bese de nuevo. Se abstiene de hacerlo y fija su mirada en la de la chica, luego en Hinata y se pregunta qué demonios está pasando.

Siente un leve sabor a durazno, que siempre ha asociado con Yachi y en algún lugar de su boca, muy oculto entre su emoción y confusión, también hay trazas de azúcar y naranja. Le hace pensar en Hinata.

No sabe a cuál de los dos quiere besar ahora.

* * *

 _iii.  
oído_

—Y entonces, llegamos corriendo… Un poco tarde porque a cierta persona se le olvidaron sus "medias de la suerte" y…  
—¿Cuáles medias de la suerte?  
—Tus medias de la suerte, Tobio-kun. Las negras que te regaló Yachi en tu cumpleaños, las que tienen esos dibujos de balones de vóley. Dices que te dan buena suerte.  
—Nunca dije eso —contesta Kageyama. Trata de ocultar su sonrojo con un resoplido y un golpe a Hinata.  
—Lo dijiste unas diez veces —responde éste, evitando la mano de Kageyama sin problemas.

El par había sido reclutado en el equipo nacional japonés a principios de su segundo año en la universidad. Fue una agradable sorpresa para los tres, de manera que después de las lágrimas y abrazos de Yachi, habían salido a cenar.

Un mes después, volvían de un largo tour por varias ciudades, y si bien ambos se veían cansados; también parecían aliviados de llegar a casa y no dudaron un segundo en sentarse y compartir las experiencias de ese mes con su compañera. Ella los escuchaba y aunque ya contaba cinco veces que se desviaban de sus historias por pequeñas discusiones, no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa. Tampoco podía evitar la afectuosa sonrisa en sus labios a medida que los escuchaba hablar, e incluso cuando los escuchaba discutir.

Los había extrañado.

—Ya, ya, Kageyama. Lo de tus medias va a ser un secreto, lo prometo, ¿cierto, Yachi? —. La chica asiente y lo insta a continuar con una seña— ¿En qué iba?  
—Que íbamos un poco tarde.  
—Ah, sí. Íbamos tarde gracias a Kageyama y sus medias de la suerte —. De nuevo, evita un golpe del muchacho a su lado—. Y entramos al gimnasio. Era grandísimo y había nadadores, jugadores de baloncesto, futbolistas y…

—Ve al grano, vas a hacer que Yachi se duerma.  
—Está bien, está bien. Entonces, llegamos a la cancha donde estaba el equipo de vóley. Y, como estábamos corriendo, no nos fijamos y nos chocamos con alguien. Caímos sentados y cuando miramos al frente… ¡ _bam_!  
—¿" _Bam_ "? —pregunta Yachi. Mira a Kageyama como pidiéndole ayuda, este le da una palmada a Hinata en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y suspira, derrotado.

—Chocamos contra Oikawa-san, el armador oficial del equipo.

* * *

 _iv.  
olfato _

Kageyama es una persona de habilidades infinitas: es considerado un genio en el voleibol, tiene una resistencia sólo comparable con la de Hinata, puede memorizar cualquier cosa que le den en menos de un día y puede quedarse dormido en donde sea. Son cosas que ha descubierto a través de tres años del club de voleibol y otros dos que ha compartido con él y Hinata.

Otra de las cosas que ha descubierto de Kageyama, es su tendencia a dar detalles al azar. Tanto él como Hinata visitan su hogar cada tanto, cuando el equipo nacional está de vacaciones o cuando hacen una parada en la ciudad. A veces, mientras Hinata y Yachi se quedan acurrucados el uno junto a la otra viendo una película, Kageyama sale, con la excusa de dar un paseo. Vuelve con pequeños paquetes, con un regalo para cada uno o una pizza de sabores que Yachi nunca ha conocido, otro día llegó con un cupón de descuento para un karaoke.

Y ese día, no es la excepción. Yachi está sentada en su escritorio, terminando un trabajo; a su lado, está Hinata, que se ha armado de toda la paciencia que alguien tan hiperactivo como él puede y se ha decidido a esperar a que termine para salir a pasear.

Kageyama está en la cocina.

En retrospectiva, debieron haberlo detenido, después de todo, ninguno de los dos ha visto a Kageyama cocinar, cuando es su turno para preparar la cena o el almuerzo, el muchacho se limita a ordenar algo o traerlo por su propia cuenta. Cocinar no es una de sus habilidades.

Ninguno de los dos se inmuta cuando lo oye maldecir, es algo común en él. Sin embargo, cuando Hinata ve el humo y Yachi siente el fuerte olor a comida quemada, ambos saltan de sus lugares y llegan en menos de un segundo a la cocina. Hay algo negro sobre el mesón, Hinata se acerca y le clava un cuchillo a la masa, ésta se deshace en un montoncito de carbón y a pesar de que sabe que Kageyama se va a enojar con él, no puede evitar reír.

Yachi tampoco se puede contener y al cabo de unos segundos, y para sorpresa de la chica y de Hinata, Kageyama suelta una fuerte carcajada.

* * *

 _v.  
tacto_

Es un pequeño experimento, que se le ha ocurrido a Yachi. Hinata aceptó sin dudar mucho y Kageyama se quedó sin expresiones para demostrar su duda.

—¿Estás segura? —le había preguntado.  
—Sí.  
—¿De verdad?  
—Sí.  
—¿No será que el que tiene miedo eres tú, Kageyama? —pregunta Hinata y Kageyama resopla.

—Claro que no.  
—Entonces, no hay problema. Yachi lo sugirió, yo estoy de acuerdo, ¿y tú?  
—Está bien —responde Kageyama, con cierta aprehensión que tanto Hinata como Yachi notan, pero que ninguno menciona.

Una venda cubre sus ojos y despacio, despacio, se acuesta en la cama. Su ropa desaparece y él no se da cuenta en qué momento. No tiene tiempo de acostumbrarse al frío de la habitación, muy pronto, siente una mano sobre sus brazos, recorriéndolos lentamente, como memorizando su textura. Luego, otra mano en su pierna, que asciende hasta su abdomen y se queda allí.

Kageyama sabe exactamente cuál mano pertenece a quién. Aunque ambas son extremadamente pequeñas y delgadas; sabe que la que está en su brazo, pertenece a Hinata al sentir las partes ásperas y las cicatrices de horas y horas golpeando el balón, sabe también que ésa es la mano de Hinata porque no se detiene, recorre toda la longitud de su brazo, luego su hombro, para pasar a su cuello y después otra vez a su brazo.

La otra mano, en su abdomen, es de Yachi. Ella se toma su tiempo en cada centímetro de su cuerpo y se detiene en cada músculo, trazando su forma delicadamente y colocando la palma de su mano allí donde quería imprimir la calidez de su cuerpo.

Kageyama se estremece y estira sus manos. Luego, siente una gota de cera caliente en su abdomen, reemplazando la mano de Yachi. Se estremece y no puede evitar arquear su espalda, tampoco oculta su quejido. Sabe que Hinata se está mordiendo el labio y que Yachi tiene los ojos entrecerrados, concentrada en su labor con la vela y las gotas de cera derretida.

Después de la segunda gota, Kageyama se olvida de sus aprehensiones.

* * *

 ** _Notas:_** -Uhhhhh... Qué verguenza, esto debería haber salido hace muchisimos días. Pero bueno, nada de lo que escribí me gustaba y tuve que volver a empezar varias veces.

-Y, bueno, esto tampoco cuadra con ninguno de los prompts del Rarepair Weekend, así que dejemos así. Más bien, digamos que fue un experimento.

-Hay otra cosa sobre estos tres que estoy escribiendo. Digamos que tendrá que esperar mientras me acostumbro a escribir a Kageyama, porque esto fue complicado. En fin, no me quejo del resultado, me gustó.

-Ah, lo olvidaba. El título es gracias a _Las Flores_ de Café Tacvba.


End file.
